Forgotten and Fallen
by cloudlessnight
Summary: Forgotten. That’s what Draco was. No one would ever remember him when they thought of the name Malfoy. He just wasn’t special enough. Even his parents, though he loved them very much, ignored him. He knew that deep down they vaguely remembered him, but he
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten. That's what Draco was. No one would ever remember him when they thought of the name Malfoy. He just wasn't special enough. Even his parents, though he loved them very much, ignored him. He knew that deep down they vaguely remembered him, but he was just an insignificant little speck of dirt on the Malfoy tapestry.

Even his friends forgot him. They were too caught up in their own problems to notice his.

Yes, the only people who would remember him were the ones he hated.

Dumbledore, for one, would remember him. Draco wondered why he hated Dumbledore when he had been so kind to him from the start. He scowled in self-pity. Then he straightened himself out. It was degrading to pity yourself. At least he would have some dignity left. After all, he had a job, but it was the bottom rung of the ladder. Well, at least he wasn't the janitor.

Now, who else would remember him?

Ah, the Gryffindor 3. There were only two of them he actually hated, Weasel King and Potty. He had loved Granger from the moment she slapped him. He was looking for a girl with guts and determination, and he had found her. If she would only love him back…

Well, at least he would be remembered.

She would always think he was special. She thought everyone was special. And that comforted him.

Getting back to work was hard. All he wanted to do was feel miserable, but his sense of responsibility was really insistent. He decided to call someone. But who? It's not like he knew how to use the phone. Ever since they were put in, he was thinking of how to use it but never got to it.

"Erm, Malfoy?"

He turned quickly. "Granger?"

"Funny, seeing you at the bottom. What the heck, it's funny seeing myself at the bottom with you."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, that part about 'with me.' Does that mean-"

"We're partners? Yes. I'm just starting. I used to be a professor but then I got tired of the Slytherins pulling my hair and all those snickers. I seem to be forgotten. I have to start all over again."

"The great Hermione Granger? Forgotten? Welcome to the party."

She ignored him. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I guess we just sit here and wait for them to give us an assignment. If they remember us," he added bitterly.

"Then why don't we just make our own assignment?"

"What then?"

"I don't know. Why not organize a Christmas party or something?"

"Fine by me. We need parties right now."

"First we have to tell the others."

"Fine."

"Then we have to-"

"Fine."

"Will you please stop-"

"Fine."

"Gah! Fine!"

"Well, I haven't had an argument this fun with someone like you in a long time. In fact, I haven't met someone like you in a long time."

And so began the start of a strange friendship.


	2. A Cosmetics Center

CHAPTER TWO: A COSMETICS CENTER

**Special thanks to all those reviewers! I forgot to put a disclaimer! Gah!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Harry Potter except some merchandise. I wish I owned D/Hr but I don't. The founder does. The Ministry of Magic would also be nice to own but unfortunately I don't own it. JK Rowling does, and the fate of my OTP rests in her hands, at least up to the last book.

**waves to L&Lers**

Never before did Draco have any real friends. Crabbe and Goyle were just dumb… well, followers. Pansy was a weird fangirl who eventually got tired of him and went for Blaise. And Millicent… well, she was always nice to him but they were never really close.

No, it was really Hermione. Hermione was the only one who ever understood him, and he felt as if he understood her as well.

Most people couldn't understand them. They only thought in black and white. Of course, they thought he was black and she was white. He was evil and she was good. Black and white, evil and good, vice and virtue, Draco and Hermione. That. Other people thought he was just a machine, a tool of his father's. They also thought Hermione was a machine, a road to passing the exams. A non-living, non-feeling, non-thinking machine.

Oh well, he thought. Let them think that. Sooner or later they'll be proved wrong anyway.

Hermione was happy. Forgotten as she was, she was soon going to be recognized again. The Christmas party idea was approved, and, thanks to their handsome and charming but quite informal Minister, it was to be casual. No gowns or tuxedos allowed.

She had an idea. She was not going to make herself beautiful. She wasn't going to be pretty, even. She was going to make an impact. Attract everyone with sheer simplicity. That always got people. Everyone would be so dressed up, seeing as they probably didn't even have a pair of denim jeans in their closets, she would stand out. After all, she was only twenty. She still looked good in denims.

Then maybe people wouldn't think that the people in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts were just there to fill space. They would think that she actually lived, breathed, thought and had feelings. Unlike some people back in school.

What about Draco? Part of her wondered. He deserves his standing-out time too. This calls for Parvati and Lavender.

"Good afternoon, Patil and Brown Wizarding Cosmetics Center." Padma's voice answered the phone they had recently installed. "Actually, make that Patil and Patil and Brown Wizarding Cosme-"

"Padma? It's Hermione."

"Hermione? Er…"

"Granger. Gryffindor. Bushy-haired girl who went around with Ron and Harry. Little miss know-it-all."

"Hermione! Now I remember! So, finally decided to get a new look?"

"No. I need lessons."

"On what?"

"How to stand out in a huge group of formal people. I've got everything, from artificial flowers to zebra-striped jeans."

"Why don't you come over here?"

"How much?"

"Free, unless you bring someone along. Then that'll cost only 15 Galleons for that person. You're absolutely free."

"Er, what about Draco Malfoy?"

"Who?

"Malfoy. Slytherin. Really scrawny guy with white-blond hair who you used to think was hot. Death Eater's son."

"Oh my gosh! MALFOY? GREAT! ABSOLUTELY FREE!"

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

Erk. Very fluffy chapter in my opinion. ( It'll be hard to make this angsty, but I love angst. Oh, and the thanks go to a) **THE PEOPLE WHO LIKED CHAPTER ONE:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT WAS SO NICE OF YOU GUYS! b) **THE PEOPLE WHO SAID MY STORY IS WEIRD AND DIDN'T GET A THING OUT OF IT: **Thank you as well. I doubt you'll be reading my whole fic, but I have another one coming and you might like that. And I just realized how weird it actually is. I just got a bit of inspiration because I read about someone who forgot everyone he knew, and I thought it would be cool if everyone forgot someone they used to know. GREAT THANKS. )

And as for the **L&Lers:** Love you guys! I've been lurking around the ship for ages.


	3. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**NOTES:** Thanks to all my reviewers especially **zarah, twinv, Erythros** (hey mga kababayan!) who reviewed **Merry Christmas**, and **everyone else**. Hehe, it's not especially anymore. Well, this is the THIRD chapter of Forgotten and Fallen. I'm not using MS-Word right now so I'm not exactly used to this... Computer's acting up so I'm in a café. Luckily someone invented floppy disks!

**TEH FIC!!!!**

Draco stared in disbelief. He was here, in a pink room with lavender-scented candles and tons of stuffed bears and pillows, and he was just barely tolerating it. Hermione was also uncomfortable, and she kept well away from the candles.

"I hate perfumes and colognes and scented candles," she had whispered to him earlier. "They make my head spin."

"Sir, if you might want to step into a different room? Madam probably wouldn't want to have you around during the, er, _noticing_ process," Parvati said in a fake waitress voice.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite understand, what with that weird cold you seem to have."

"Malfoy would you please just get into that blue room over there? I don't think Hermione would appreciate you being around when she's being fitted. Tom will take care of you." She seemed to have lost the annoying tone, and replaced it with an insulted growl.

He smirked inwardly at that tone. He'd missed this so much during his gloomy days. Now Hermione was here to brighten them up.

Going into the room was like staring at a discolored ceiling. One minute, pure whiteness, the next, a brownish-greenish stain. Or in this case, hot pink then dark blue.

"Hi, good afternoon, I'm Thomas Polkiss at your service. My Squib of a brother Piers is back in the storeroom, if he's who you're looking for."

"Er, hey Thomas. Have I seen you before?"

The tousled brown hair and the button of a nose kind of rang a bell. Wasn't he...

"The guy in the restaurant? The one you kept shooting dark looks at? The one with Hermione Granger? That's me."

"Ah. Right. So you've broken up with her?"

"Of course! She wasn't worth much anyway. She's not pureblood, unlike me. A total disgrace to me. I only found out after that fateful dinner. Only Piers didn't mind her."

Anger boiled within Draco. How dare he call his angel worthless? Wait, he thought. How did Hermione get to be 'angel'? Well, she was, in a way...

"Lost in thought, blondie?"

"I challenge you to look into that pink room."

"Why, is Granger there?"

"Yeah. And she's really really pretty. I kind of like her."

"Trying to induce me into regretting that night? Well, I NEVER turn down a challenge." Tom looked into the room and drew a sharp breath. "You're right, she's pretty."

"Told you."

"So, you like her? You're not worth it. Only I am good enough for a girl like her."

"Fine. Let the games begin."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** That was such a weird chapter. I just decided to spice it up a bit but it turned out nasty! Well, at least that's just my opinion. It would be nice to find out YOUR opinion, hint hint.


End file.
